FP - July, 2406
This page chronicles posts #21091-21210 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2406. *FP - June, 2406 *FP - August, 2406 Earth Plots First Week When AARON WESTBROOK gets out of rehab, he talks to EDWARD ELBRUNNE about his life situation and manages to realize just how much they have in common. Early in the morning, LALI GREENWOOD is up to start the day and talks to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD about the new bills and their daughter Amara who has been having nightmares. Afterwards, CHRISTOPHER talks to AMARA GREENWOOD and orders her lego’s to stop moving around at night. Going into labour, ELLIANA TREDWAY finally has to get a c-section and with LINCOLN TREDWAY and EVA DHOW by her side she welcomes ALEXANDRIA TREDWAY into the world (July 03, 2406). LALI hears about JAMES MUNROE dating someone and calls him for his birthday while getting more of the scoop about Indira. LALI then runs into CEDRIC FROBISHER and talks to him more since he is the son of the woman James is dating. LINCOLN meets with KITAAN DHOW who is back from Bajor and is shocked he confesses he slept with Lani, as well as his interest in moving into temporal. KITAAN seeks out WILLIAM BELL and talks to him about his issue with his wives out of time and Liam offers for him to just not put himself in a tempting situation. As CONNOR ALMIN-REESE is en route home after work, he runs into mMEGAN SPARKS and thinks it is the real one. She walks home with him but when she starts getting flirty he asks her to leave, only to have her knock him out with a hypo. In the middle of that, PATRICK REESE walks in and questions what is happening and is later stopped by mCHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD who has to incapacitate Reese as well. When CONNOR wakes up he talks to REESE about how to escape, but they are interrupted when mMEGAN shows up and injects him with TC. Totally out of it, he is taken off to be brainwashed and mCHRISTOPHER gloats to the Captain. When mMEGAN gets CONNOR brainwashed to like her as well, mCHRISTOPHER lets them go back to the house in Vancouver but he is caught by SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE. Connor lies and says Reese is sick, but really has been brainwashed to think the real president it he mirror and the mirrors are real. In the morning, CONNOR isn’t interested in sex with SAMANTHA and she begins to get more self conscious. CONNOR goes to work and reports back to mMEGAN then brings her home. They have sex and SAMANTHA catches them, giving Connor his ring back and convinced the sickness of Reese has put him into a spiral. Second Week On Earth, ODESSA MUNROE enjoys time out with her Aunt LALI GREENWOOD and they gossip about her mother, as well as about getting to meet Great Grandma Munroe. LINCOLN TREDWAY makes dinner for ELLIANA TREDWAY and confesses to her what her father said about Lani. When KALAL ELBRUNNE has lunch with ANNA-ALEENA KORAN he explains his theory that her father Admiral Thay has been abusing his power in a distasteful way by signing women over to a doctor who is then sexually abusing them. With no proof, he considers the options of a forced retirement. When CONNOR ALMIN-REESE gets out of work he runs into MEGAN SPARKS and thinks she is mMegan. He inadvertently tells her his plans and she is concerned so asks him to her place. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is going to archives when she runs into WILLIAM BELL and finds he is dating Megan so tells him Connor is having sex wtih her. Both worried, they go to Megan’s apartment. Inside, MEGAN is trying to get information from CONNOR but they are interrupted as WILLIAM and SAMANTHA arrive. Connor flees when he is caught and they go after him. SAMANTHA makes it to where PATRICK REESE is being held just as CONNOR and mCHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD are making their escape. There is a confrontation and mChris is arrested while Connor is taken to the hospital. MEGAN and WILLIAM have the time to talk and it turns into a conversation about their relationship and how to make them work. CONNOR wakes up in the hospital and SAMANTHA is there to tell him about what happened and work on his addiction to TC. CONNOR is back home when REESE talks to him and explains that he is haunted by the experience and wants the best for his son, while Connor still worries on the what ifs. SAMANTHA finally has to call MARIAME FUKUSHIMA and explain the situation to her, asking for her help to be in the house since Connor wanted her there. MARIAME makes her way to the house and talks to CONNOR, hoping to help in any way she can. REESE converses with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD on the matter before breaking down about it and getting permission to cry. On a weekend vacation, REESE is shocked to find CONNOR snuck out and relapsed, paying for and buying TC. They talk and he signs over his accounts to Reese. SAMANTHA and MARIAME talk about the drugs and herbs she brought for Connor and have a bit of a clash on treatment methods. CONNOR gets back and has a fight with MARIAME before she calms him down and they make plans for the future. Third Week When discussing the mUniverse case, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and LALI GREENWOOD decide that to make sure they have all the information they need before mChris is sent to Fable II that she can interview him. LALI gets some pointers from security then converses with mCHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD who despite his rudeness is rather subdue for a mirror entity. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE wants a sense of normalacy and talks to MARLINA BELL at the self defense training before they go to lunch when she notices he feels sick. One thing leads to another and CONNOR goes to MARLINA’s and they have sex. CONNOR gets home and tells SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE about the sex and asks for forgiveness before giving her ring back as a pledge to be more faithful – even if it makes his recovery longer. When SAHARAH MURNOE is at another boxing ring match with DARON LETHO-EVEK she fixes up his injuries and explains her sister is on the planet and they should hang out. MARLINA talks to WILLIAM BELL and asks for his advice on how to win over Connor but he gives the heartbreaking advice that she should do the opposite and distance herself for the sake of everyone’s feelings. Because of good behaviour, ABBOTT THAY is allowed two days a week outside and THADEUS SARIEL is happy to explain the rules to him in hopes of Abbott adjusting faster. NOAH is back on Earth and goes to see CONNOR. They have a brief argument but he offers an olve branch out and asks to be taught boxing while Connor works on the car with his brother and step-nephew. ODESSA MUNROE finally meets with DARON and SAHARAH and they talk about the Munroe family before bonding over Dance-Dance Cardassia. BEATRICE JAMES visits with ABBOTT and they fool around before taking some racy photos. Fourth Week As KORAN JATAR gets back to Earth from Bajor, he explains his news to ANNA-ALEENA KORAN about the Xindus issue while she explains to him all the updates regarding Abbott. ABBOTT THAY is finally out for the first time in a year and goes to have burgers with ANNA. After they eat, ANNA and ABBOTT head to his old apartment in Monaco where he looks up his mementos about his kills and explains them all to his sister. JAMES MUNROE takes INDIRA FROBISHER out and gives her rubies and a dress before they confess their love for each other. KALAL ELBRUNNE has breakfast with DELANEY ALMIN who expresses to him she has some needs and he should be with her since his girlfriend is a bitch. Coming back to Earth, NOAH ALMIN sends a message to MOLLY O’BRIEN and plans to set up a date when he gets back. KALAL makes his way to see DELANEY in a more private environment and they end up fooling around. When MOIRA HEDRIN gets together with CEDRIC FROBISHER, she admires his political mind in doing things he doesn’t want to to be more liked. Cardassia Plots First Week Done at the Danan’s, JORET VENIK makes a stop to his paintball business and chats it up with HOIT UULI only to get shocking information about Mariel’s past – something that involves him getting another girl pregnant. Hoping to get more information on what Hoit said, JORET calls in a favour with ANI VENIK and she promises to see what she can do. When SISI VENIK calls HOIT VENIK they talk about her issues with Mariel and some of the concerns she has. Hoit drops hints that Mariel isn’t a virgin like she thought and Sisi has questions. SISI has lunch with MARIEL OKEA and confronts him about the past. He admits he got a girl pregnant and pressured her into an abortion. Second Week Finally talking to ANI VENIK, JORET VENIK gets information on Mariel. He takes this to JEVRIN VENIK who seems to find it concerning but ultimately explains it should be up to Sisi since she is an adult. Just as Joret leaves, SISI VENIK talks to JEVRIN and explains she knows about the baby. Jevrin is surprised this is all happening at once but sides with her and whatever choice she makes. SISI realizes she needs to break things off with MARIEL and calls him for a get-together. She breaks up with him and he is devastated before leaving back to Earth. HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA and NOAH ALMIN talk about the communication from Earth, discussing Connor and how to help him. Third Week Taking his time on Prime, NOAH ALMIN visits a cafe and runs into old girlfriend MAYANA VENIK before they catch up on each other’s lives and families. SISI VENIK calls HOIT UULI when she is unable to get in touch with anyone else and he picks her up before taking her to a bar. She reveals part of the reason she left Mariel was she likes someone else and gives a fake name to make sure he didn’t know it was him. En route to Prime, BENJAMIN WOLFE with MARCUS WOLFE argue about not getting a bigger ship to escort them to Cardassia and Marcus’ prejudice against the species. MARCUS and RAHNE DHAJA converse and she tells him not to worry about the sacrifice. NOAH ALMIN is at Yamato’s when SISI runs into him and is shocked to see such a tall Terran. They talk and she learns more about the restaurant. JORET VENIK and HOIT talk some more and they find out Sisi probably lied about the guy she liked because he looks gay and they decide she is pretty clever. At anger management, YORKIN DAMAR talks to MIRIANA DAMAR and confesses to her he has been trying to be too much like Aarix and that includes having babies to control them. BENJAMIN is on the planet finally and talks to SIYAL INDUS about the prophecy and realizes SITA INDUS has been having images of a sick Dax as well. SIYAL pleads with AVARIN INDUS about the situation and decides he will go with her. Fourth Week On a mission to find out more information about SISI VENIK’s new boy interest, HOIT UULI takes her out to lunch and finds Seslil was just a cover. Sisi eventually comes clean and explains she has sexual needs. Hoit offers his help and she plans to have a sleep over. AVARIN INDUS talks to AARIX DAMAR about going to Beta Five in a warship and the Legate agrees because Avarin is his father-in-law. BENJAMIN WOLFE discusses the plans with AARIX about the shuttle following with them and not actually going onto the warbird. After her birthday, SISI makes it to HOIT’s and the tension breaks, sending her on a path that causes her to lose her virginity to him. In the morning, SISI and HOIT are fooling around when JORET VENIK arrives knowing Sisi lied about where she was but had no idea she was at Uuli’s place. Bajor Plots First Week When BENJAMIN WOLFE gets back, he finds KARYN WOLFE upset because Dax seems to have a cold. They talk about making him feel better and how the station is going. BENJAMIN goes to MARCUS WOLFE’s house for dinner and Nerys’ birthday and talks to him about Dax before RAHNE DHAJA comes out and frustrates him with more talk of the Prophets. KARYN continues to get concerned for Dax when he gets worse and the doctors tell her and BENJAMIN he has cellular decay and will die by November if nothing is done. Second Week Now severely worried about her son, KARYN WOLFE seeks out KATAL DHAJA and talks to her about seeing if RAHNE DHAJA knows any more information. Katal explains Rahne can link with people and talk better in that state than as herself. When Karyn does, she speaks to Rahne/Maiya in a way and gets the answers on how to help Dax – releasing the Orb. Third Week When MALCOM PARKER finds out Benjamin’ son is sick he talks to KAHANA TAMBE about it and they make plans to get a special gift to make things up to them. Fourth Week In hopes of making friends, KAHANA TAMBE visits with KARYN WOLFE but gets a rude reception and leaves pretty quickly. USS Fenrir Plots Second Week Calling before the blackouts, MATILDA WEISS talks to MICHAL JESYN and confesses to him about Bryan and Tony and how she would like to be with Michal but isn’t ready now – still he offers to wait as her friend. In a staff meeting, JANA KORVIN with ANTHONY NORAD, MATILDA, NRR’BT MADDIX, MARLON NADIS, NOMA and JANA KESS PORGOIT talk about the Virgoshans, a new species they are going to be observing. Before the final communications are stopped, MATILDA calls ELLIANA and they talk about the baby, Mattie is more than happy to find out just not for how long it took. MATILDA finally talks to KORVIN about Tony and his behaviour making sure that the Commander doesn’t get in trouble but does stop his flirting. Third Week Concerned about the complaint against his friend, JANA KORVIN confronts ANTHONY NORAD on his behaviour and reminds the man there are a lot of other women to target. Fourth Week JOVANA NADIS talks to JANA KORVIN about wanting to help out with her shapeshifting abilities: he agrees to her request and sends her to talk to Noma. Xindus Plots Fourth Week On Xindus, JATAR talks to Councilmen BRENN about the situation in the mines and finds him to be pretty shifty about the whole thing and plans to take some action into his own hands. After being mislead and lied to, JATAR goes undercover and sneaks into a mine before a Reptilian confesses everything on tape about how they hide what is happening to the workers. #07 July, 2406 2406 #07 2406 #07